The invention is directed to an improved cleaning/scrub brush which incorporates an adapter integrally formed into a plastic/poly block during the molding process.
1. Background of the Invention
Conventional scrub brushes have a handle that is mechanically secured to the brush component. The usual connection is by cooperating screw threads in the brush and on one end of the handle. The brushes and handles are made of wood and protected by a varnish or paint coating. Alternatively, the scrub brushes have a handle that is inserted into the brush component and held in place by a fastener placed perpendicular to the handle.
Also, in brushes made of other materials, the connection may be threaded or made by telescoped elements having friction detents and spring loaded pins. Such a connection may be made by drilling a recess in the brush to accept the connection components and the outside diameter of the handle.
In normal usage the connection is in prolonged contact with strong chemicals, repeatedly submerged in fresh or salt water, and subjected to heavy torsional, compressing and flexing forces. When the protective coating of a wood brush begins to break down, the wood becomes soaked and deteriorates. Even with brushes made of materials other than wood, the drilled connection becomes unstable. The connection between the handle and brush becomes worn and cannot be relied on to hold the brush and handle together rendering the brush useless.
What is lacking in the prior art is a cleaning/scrub brush which has an adapter integrally formed in the brush to absorb the torsional, compressing and bending forces and displace the connection between the brush and the handle away from the area of harshest environment. The extra length of the adapter allows a greater degree of overlap between the adapter and the handle increasing stability of the connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of mops, scrub brushes and other cleaning implements. U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,096, issued Aug. 25, 1981, illustrates the screw handle and brush combination. The patent teaches the brush component having both the male or female screw threads, as alternatives.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,329,755 discloses a molded brush head with a threaded connection to a handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,506 discloses a brush with a molded connection between the brush and the handle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,515,574 discloses a telescoping handle with spring loaded pins fitting into detents for securing the elements together. The handle is non-cylindrical to withstand twisting forces on the pins.
A cleaning/scrub brush having a body with bristles extending therefrom and an adapter. The bristles and the adapter are integrally connected by a molded bond, the body formed of a solid block of polymer having a substantial thickness with the bristles extending from the bottom of the body to a periphery thereof. The adapter extends from the top of the body with a distal end of the adapted enclosed within the substantial thickness of the body to increase the surface area of the distal end and the bond.
Accordingly, it is an objective of this invention to provide a new cleaning/scrub brush made of a molded polymer block integrally formed with artificial bristles and an adapter molded into the brush.
Another objective of the invention is to provide the distal end of the adapter with structure increasing the surface area between the brush and the distal end of the adapter.
A further objective of the invention is to provide the distal end of the adapter with structure to resist torsional forces during use of the brush.
Still another objective of the invention is to eliminate the need for through-holes wherein the distal end of a handle protrudes through brush support.
It is another objective of the invention to provide a telescoped joint between the adapter and an extended handle with a locking device having cooperating elements on the adapter and handle to temporarily secure the adapter and handle together during use.
Other objectives and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein are set forth, by way of illustration and example, certain embodiments of this invention. The drawings constitute a part of this specification and include exemplary embodiments of the present invention and illustrate various objects and features thereof.